Lucky Chance
by Mina-Nyan
Summary: Mia adalah gadis yang selalu memiliki kenangan buruk saat ia menjalin pertemanan sehingga ia selalu menutup dirinya. Suatu ketika ia mendapati dirinya terlempar ke dunia asing dan bertemu dengan kelompok topi jerami. Akankah Luffy dkk dapat membuka hati Mia? / AU
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: One piece dan isinya hanya milik odachi seorang, story dan OC yang ada hanya milik author semata

ini fic pertama author jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan kata maupun tanda baca... selamat membaca~

Warning: TYPO(s), GAJE, OOC, OC(s), DON'T LIKE DONT READ!

Keterangan:

"percakapan biasa"

'dalam hati/berpikir'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Prolog

 _6 tahun yang lalu,_

" _H_ _ei Mia itu aneh... kenapa kamu selalu tahan bersama dengannya?"_

" _A_ _h tak usah hiraukan masalah itu, wajar saja aku selalu tahan, asalkan berteman dengan nya aku bisa minta tolong mengerjakan tugas dan tak hanya itu... ketika aku meminta sesuatu pasti diberi apapun itu"_

" _Hee, hebat juga. Oh ya sudah, aku juga mau berteman dengannya kalau begitu"_

" _K_ _au tau? Jika saja dia tidak pintar dan bukan orang kaya, pasti sudah kujauhi dia... Huuhh merepotkan sekali harus bicara sendiri"_

" _Hahaha aku setuju"_

 _Tawa pun memenuhi ruangan kelas sehingga tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang mereka bicarakan mendengar seluruh percakapan tersebut dibalik pintu, ia segera berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh merasa kecewa dan sedih mendengar teman masa kecilnya hanya memanfaatkannya saja._

XXX

 _3 tahun yang lalu,_

" _Kenapa kamu memperlakukanku kejam seperti ini? Padahal aku menolongmu ketika kamu diperlakukan seperti ini"_

" _J_ _angan salah Mia, aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menolongku... ini semua terjadi karena kesalahanmu sendiri"_

" _K_ _upikir kau temanku—"_

" _Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai temanku, aku tidak ingin menderita lagi... sangat sulit bagiku untuk menjalaninya, kau lebih pantas untuk mendapatkannya"_

 _Jleb_

 _Kata kata tersebut menusuk hati Mia, tak disangka niat baiknya malah menjadi pedang yang berbalik menyakitinya. Semenjak itu perlahan-lahan ia menutup hatinya dan mulai tidak peduli dengan keadaan lingkungan sekitar. Hati kecilnya seakan membeku sampai ia tidak bisa mempercayai lagi orang-orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Baginya semua ucapan mengenai pertemanan itu hanyalah omongan kosong belaka yang tidak ada artinya._

XXX

Sekarang,

Mia melanjutkan kuliah ke Universitas Seni Wiro Sableng dengan mengambil jurusan Seni Lukis. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat masuk ke universitas itu, hanya saja kedua orangtuanya sudah terlanjur mendaftarkan dirinya. Teringat kembali percakapan dengan kedua orangtuanya ketika mereka memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah terdaftar di universitas tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia pun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permintaan orangtuanya itu.

" _Neng, ayah dan ibu sudah mendaftarkanmu ke universitas seni... soalnya ayah lihat kamu sangat suka melukis, jadi ayah langsung saja daftarkan kamu kesana..."_

" _E_ _h?"_

" _Ibu pikir itu sangat bagus untukmu. Selain bisa mengasah kemampuanmu itu, kamu juga dapat bertukar pikiran dengan seseorang yang punya minat sama denganmu. "_

" _A_ _ku tidak tertarik dengan semua itu"_

" _Neng, jangan gitu. Ayah dan ibu sudah berusaha keras memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Apa kamu tidak menghargai usaha kami?"_

" _Y_ _ang ayah katakan itu benar neng, janganlah kamu sia-siakan usaha kami berdua begitu saja. Kami sangat ingin kamu berhasil dan menjadi pelukis yang hebat suatu hari nanti."_

.

.

.

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Mia Amyarti itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia merasa terbebani dengan keinginan orangtuanya, namun apa boleh buat. Mia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan, ibarat nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

'Haaahh... padahal aku tidak begitu menginginkan pergi kuliah. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang, apalagi jika sampai bersosialisasi. Aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali' batinnya.

Mia hanya bisa berdiri di gerbang kampus, kakinya serasa berat untuk digerakkan. Ia menatap gedung bertuliskan Universitas Wiro Sableng, tempat ia menuntut ilmu, dengan pandangan sayu seolah-olah tidak ada semangat hidup.

Universitas Seni Wiro Sableng (USWS) sendiri merupakan salah satu universitas seni yang ada di kota Bandung. Universitas ini sama dengan universitas seni lainnya yang memiliki beragam gedung tinggi menjulang dengan berbagai program studi seperti seni tari, karawitan, teater, seni rupa murni, kriya seni, dan lain sebagainya. Hanya saja yang membedakan USWS dengan yang lain adalah gaya berpakaian baik dosen maupun mahasiswanya yang nyentrik. Ada yang menggunakan gaya era 80-an, gaya abstrak, gaya metal, bahkan sampai gaya harajuku.

Mia sendiri termasuk ke dalam kelompok gaya abstrak. Lihat saja, setelan yang dikenakannya sungguhlah absurd. Mulai dari baju partai berwarna merah dengan lambang sapi hitam dan rompi polkadot hitam putih, ditambah celana jeans ketat dengan warna kuning cerah, sampai sepatu kets pun berwarna pink mencolok.

"Haaaaahhhh..." desah Mia tak semangat. Gadis kurus berambut hitam dengan kuncir ekor kuda itu terus menerus menatap gedung kampus tanpa ada niat untuk memasukinya. Gadis dengan kulit kuning langsat dan tinggi 148cm itu tetap diam ditempatnya. Namun itu semua tidaklah lama karena beberapa saat kemudian munculah gadis lain yang lebih tinggi darinya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

Mia terkejut dengan pelukan itu. Ia berbalik menatap orang yang berani mengganggunya. Rupanya si pelaku adalah Mentari. Gadis bergaya harajuku dengan rambut ombre pendek sebahu itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Wow mia, hari ini kau pakai baju partai lagi? Ga bosen apa?" tanya Mentari tanpa basa-basi. Mia hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa menatapku begitu? Kangen ya? Liburan semester kemarin rasanya lama banget sih..." cerocos mentari. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Mia kembali mengacuhkannya. Namun Mentari tak mau kalah, ia terus menerus mengajaknya berbicara. Baginya, Mia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak pergi ketika dia membicarakan tentang anime. Yah, walaupun Mia juga tak pernah menanggapinya, tapi ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkannya saja, itu sudah cukup.

'Mungkin saja sekarang ini Mia belum mau mengutarakan apapun padaku, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kami pasti jadi teman dekat. Yosh! Aku takkan menyerah begitu saja!' pikir Mentari berapi-api.

"Ahh?! Mia tunggu akuuu...!" melihat Mia yang melengos duluan, Mentari pun segera berlari menyusulnya dengan semangat. Walaupun kaki mia pendek tetap saja mentari kewalahan untuk mengejarnya karena mia yang terlalu gesit.

"Muu... Mia terlalu cepat... pergi kemana dia ya? Ah, sudahlah ntar juga ketemu dikelas" ujar Mentari berhenti mengejar dan berjalan pelan ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3.

Sementara itu Mia pergi ke kantin untuk memesan ind*mie kesukaannya. Sambil menunggu sarapan datang, ia merutuki kesialan yang menimpanya. Masing terngiang dengan jelas awal pertemuan dirinya dan Mentari.

Semua itu dimulai dari gantungan kunci berbentuk kepala rusa yang ditemukannya di swalayan. Tertarik dengan gantungan itu, ia pun membelinya dan segera memasangnya di ransel. Sialnya, ketika hari pertama masuk kuliah, di kelasnya ada seseorang yang langsung mengenali gantungan kunci itu. Usut punya usut ternyata kepala rusa itu merupakan salah satu karakter yang ada di anime.

" _Uwoooohhh...dimana kamu beli ini?! Udah lama banget aku nyari gantungan ini... oi oi, katakan padaku kau beli dimana? Aku nyari dimana-mana tapi ga ketemu-ketemu" tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut ombre mendekati Mia dan langsung terkagum-kagum melihat gantungan kunci berkepala rusa._

" _Ini chopper kan? Dokternya kru topi jerami yang di one piece? Iya kan? Iya kan? Aku suka banget sama dia... eh, apa kau juga suka chopper?" lanjutnya menatap Mia dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mia hanya mengacuhkannya dan tak ingin berlama-lama didekat orang yang tak dikenalnya itu. Ia pun bergerak menjauh namun rupanya gadis itu semakin mendekatinya._

" _Hei, apa mungkin kau juga suka anime? Senangnya punya seseorang yang juga suka anime. Aku punya banyak koleksinya, kamu mau? Oh ya, anime favoritmu apa? Kalo aku sih one piece" celoteh gadis itu lagi tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Mia untuk menghindar. Merasa tak ingin diganggu, Mia memutuskan untuk memberikan gantungan kunci itu padanya dengan perkiraan gadis ombre berhenti mengoceh dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun ternyata diluar dugaan, gadis ombre itu malah semakin bersemangat dan bahkan mengklaim jika dirinya dan Mia adalah teman._

" _Hwaaaaa... Ini untukku?! Kau serius? Kau benar-benar serius? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ya ampun, kau baik banget! Sankyuuuu~ kau teman terbaik yang kupunya... ah, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Mentari, siapa namamu?" gadis ombre yang ternyata bernama Mentari itu memeluk Mia erat-erat. Karena tak ada jawaban dari Mia, Mentari melirik buku catatan yang dimiliki Mia._

" _Hm... Mia ya? Baiklah, salam kenal ya...nanti aku tunjukin deh koleksi-koleksiku, trus ntar kalo ada festival kita bisa pergi bareng deh, trus trus hunting komik bareng... yaaaayyyy, ga sabar rasanya... iya kan Mia?"_

.

.

.

"Huh... ini merepotkan sekali. Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan makhluk semacam itu? Gara-gara gantungan kunci rusa itu, aku jadi sial begini...haaahhh..." gerutu Mia sebal. Tak lama kemudian ind*mie pun datang dan mood Mia pun berubah drastis 180 derajat.

"Ah~ ind*mie memang enak!" ujarnya senang.

XXX

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11.00 WIB menandakan berakhirnya semua mata kuliah bagi mahasiswa semester II jurusan seni lukis. Mentari bergegas merapihkan ranselnya dan beranjak menuju bangku Mia.

"Miaaaa, di Braga ada pameran buku nih... kesana yuuu~" sahut Mentari setibanya ditujuan. Mia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kekuatan gorila Mentari yang berhasil menyeret paksa dirinya dari bangku tercinta. Untung saja barang-barang sudah dibereskan jika tidak, mungkin terpaksa harus ditinggalkan di kelas.

'Padahal aku ingin pulang, kangen kasur... ugh dasar ombre, merepotkan sekali' rutuk Mia dalam hati tentunya. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan Mentari karena sifat keras kepalanya itu susah untuk dilawan. Mia tau tipe orang seperti Mentari itu tidak bisa menerima kata tidak, entah karena sifatnya yang tidak mudah menyerah, entah karena dia memang orang yang keras kepala.

"Hei hei kudengar disana ada banyak stan komik. Kita harus mengeceknya satu satu, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Abis banyak banget komik yang mau kubeli... uwaaahhh ga sabar ingin cepet-cepet sampe... nyeheheh..." Mentari ngiler membayangkan gundukan komik yang akan dibawanya pulang. Sementara Mia menutup kedua telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar celotehan-celotehan Mentari.

Setibanya di tempat pameran buku, Mentari berteriak histeris dengan banyaknya komik yang diobral. Dia segera menyerbu komik-komik tersebut dengan ganas menyebabkan orang-orang yang disekitarnya ilfil. Mia segera menjauhi Mentari dan pura pura tidak mengenalnya. Namun sayang sekali, usahanya itu gagal ketika Mentari berteriak namanya dan menyeretnya untuk membawakan komik yang sudah dibeli.

'Banyak amat komik yang dia beli' Mia tertegun melihat belanjaan Mentari.

"Nah, bawakan yang ini ya... aku masih mau cari komik yang lain. Masih banyak nih yang belum dapet" ujar Mentari sambil menyodorkan beberapa kantong ke Mia.

'Gila! Udah banyak gitu masih mau nyari lagi?! Ampun, buset dah... semoga aja bisa cepet beres, kaga sanggup jika harus kubawa semuanya... ' batin Mia sambil menerima sodoran kantong belanja. Mentari langsung ngacir ke stan berikutnya meninggalkan Mia sendirian.

'Waduh, langsung pergi gitu aja? Haaahh... benar-benar merepotkan meninggalkan barangnya trus ngacir entah kemana...huh? coba lihat buku apa yang dia beli... salah sendiri ninggalin disini, bongkar-bongkar ahh...' sebal dengan kelakuan Mentari, Mia akhirnya mengaduk-aduk isi kantong belanjaan Mentari.

'Huh? Gambar cover ini mirip seperti kepala rusa yang kubeli dulu... inikah komik one piece yang sering diceritakan si ombre itu?' Mia mengambil komik one piece dari kantong belanjaan karena penasaran dengan isinya. Sayangnya, komik itu masih disegel dan Mia tak berani membuka segel atau Mentari nanti malah makin bawel padanya. Mia mengaduk-aduk kantong lagi dan mencari komik one piece yang tidak disegel.

'Ah! Ini dia yang sudah tak ada segelnya. Hm... one piece volume 50? Apa tak ada volume 1? Tapi aku tak mau mencari-cari lagi.. ya sudahlah yang ada saja' dengan segera Mia membuka komik itu. Tiba-tiba cahaya terang yang menyilaukan keluar dari dalam buku itu.

'Ca...cahaya apa ini? Te...terang sekali... ke-kenapa dengan buku ini?! Aku seperti ditarik kedalamnya. si-silaunya!' tanpa disadari Mia memejamkan matanya, tapi ketika ia membuka kembali matanya pemandangan yang ia lihat benar-benar berbeda.

XXX

Mia POV

'Tempat apa ini? Ini dimana? Bukankah aku tadi di pameran buku? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di laut?' pikirku heran. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan kejadian ini. Sebelumnya aku di braga, dan sekarang aku di laut? Bagaimana mungkin?! Apa jangan-jangan cahaya dari komik itu yang membawaku kemari? Sepertinya aku sudah gila, atau mungkin ini hanya mimpi? Ya, pasti ini mimpi. Kucoba mencubit pipiku keras-keras.

"Adududuhh... ini sakit sekali... berarti... INI BUKAN MIMPI?!" teriakku shock. Aku bingung dengan keadaan ini. Kepalaku jadi sakit memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Rupanya aku ada di sebuah kapal kosong. Mungkin kapal ini sudah rusak dan ditinggalkan penghuninya. Layarnya sobek, tong-tong kosong berserakan dimana-mana, banyak bekas goresan dan retakan di dinding kapal. Kapal ini tak begitu besar, mungkin sedikit lebih kecil dari caravel. Sedang asik berjalan-jalan menyusuri kapal, tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan hebat. Aku hanya bisa memegang pinggiran kapal sambil berharap semoga tak terjadi apapun. Diluar dugaanku ternyata guncangan itu berasal dari kapal yang kunaiki ini.

KREEEEEKKKK KREEAAAAKKK KRAAAAKKKK

"EEHHH?! KAPALNYA BELAH?!" teriakku kaget sambil memegang kuat kuat pinggir kapal. Kurasa aku harus cepat cepat pergi dari sini.. tapi bagaimana caranya? Tak ada sekoci ataupun kapal yang lewat. Bukan Cuma itu, aku ada di tengah-tengah lautan. Hanya ada laut yang terbentang luas kemana pun aku memandang.

'Apa aku akan mati disini?' pikirku panik. Sebelum aku sempat melakukan apapun, tempatku berpijak tiba-tiba terbalik dan aku pun jatuh ke laut.

BYUUURRRR

Tak ingin tenggelam begitu saja, aku meraih sebongkah kayu yang ada di dekatku dan mencengkramnya kuat. Dalam pikiranku hanyalah kayu itu bisa mengapung di air, dan aku akan selamat. Aku memikirkan itu berulang-ulang kali sampai kesadaranku menghilang.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author note:

-Profil OC (Mia Amyarti)-

Nama: Mia Amyarti

Tinggi/Berat: 148 cm/34 kg

Gender: Perempuan

Hobby: melukis, mendengarkan musik

Favorit: lukisan, ind*mie

Benci: menunggu air mendidih, orang yg berhianat, gosip, orang bermuka dua

Sifat: cuek, apatis, dingin, pendiam, penyuka kucing

Penampilan: karena Mia payah dalam fashion, maka dia mengenakan apapun yang ada di lemarinya, bahkan kaos partai pun dipakai kuliah. Dalam kesehariannya (diluar kuliah) hanya memakai kaos dengan warna neon, celana katun dengan motif nirmana dan sepatu kets. Mia mempunyai kulit berwana kuning langsat dan rambut berkilau berwarna hitam yang selalu diikat ekor kuda. Mia juga memiliki mata hitam yang lentik namun tak begitu besar, hidung tanggung (ga pesek tapi juga ga mancung), dan bibir yang mungil. Menurut Mentari dia itu termasuk kategori imut, hanya saja dengan fashionnya yang begitu _unik_ , keimutannya serasa hilang ditelan fashionnya sendiri.

Mia itu tipe orang yang pendiam diluar tapi cerewet didalam. Dia sukar bergaul dengan orang baru, karena sifatnya yang pendiam itu. Makanya, dia jadi jarang menampilkan ekspresi di wajahnya. Penyebab dia menjadi pendiam itu gara-gara waktu kecil ia tak pernah main ke luar dan bergaul dengan orang seusianya. karena itulah dia menjadi kaku ketika berada di keramaian. Sejak kecil ia hanya punya 1 orang teman dan itu pun dikenalkan oleh orangtuanya sendiri, karena melihat anaknya yang selalu kesepian ditinggal kerja. Rumah temannya itu tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Mia, karena itulah mereka selalu bermain bersama di kamar Mia. Meskipun begitu, Mia masih malu-malu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Hal itu membuat temannya berpikir bahwa Mia tak berniat untuk bermain dengannya, karena itulah ia mencari teman lain dan hanya memanfaatkan kelebihan yang Mia punya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Betapa hancur hati Mia ketika mengetahui hal itu, dia mencoba untuk melupakannya dengan fokus pada pelajaran. Namun beberapa tahun kemudian, kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, bahkan lebih parah. Ia dibully oleh senior-seniornya demi menolong temannya, namun temannya itu berbalik tidak mengakuinya. Semenjak itu, ia menjadi benci pada pertemanan dan tidak percaya pada siapapun, kecuali kedua orangtuanya. Akibat dari semua kejadian itu, Mia semakin sulit untuk mengekspresikan dirinya sehingga dilampiaskanlah kesulitan itu melalui lukisan-lukisan yang dibuatnya. Jika saja ada seseorang yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya, maka orang itu akan tau bagaimana perasaan Mia yang sesungguhnya. karena ekspresinya itu mudah sekali ditebak dari matanya.

-Profil OC (Mentari Aulia Putri)-

Nama: Mentari Aulia Putri

Tinggi/Berat: 165 cm/50 kg

Gender: Perempuan

Hobby: menggambar karakter, mendengarkan musik, nonton anime, baca komik, main game

Favorit: semua hal yang berhubungan dengan one piece, nendroid/figma, sushi, pocari

Benci: karedok, makanan manis, makanan pedas

Sifat: keras kepala, periang, penghayal, cerewet, tidak mudah menyerah

Penampilan: Mentari selalu memakai pakaian bergaya harajuku baik itu saat kuliah maupun diluar kuliah. Rambutnya pendek sebahu dan dicat ombre, dengan poni tipis sejajar dengan alis. Terkadang rambutnya itu dikepang dua. Mentari termasuk gadis yang cantik dengan kulit kuning langsat dan memiliki mata hitam yang memberikan kesan tajam, hidungnya mancung, serta bibir yang tipis.

Mentari merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menebak ekspresi Mia. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bisa berteman dengannya, karena itulah ia jadi tau ekspresi-ekspresi yang dipancarkan Mia melalui matanya, baik itu saat kesal, bosan, marah, sedih, maupun senang. Mentari selalu berusaha agar Mia lebih terbuka padanya. Karena itu, ia selalu mengajak Mia kemana-mana seperti pada acara festival, cosplay, maupun pameran buku. Mia selalu mengacuhkan dan menolak ajakannya, tapi Mentari tak ingin menyerah sehingga ujung-ujungnya dia terpaksa harus menyeret Mia. Mentari yakin suatu saat nanti, usahanya itu akan membuahkan hasil yang positif dimana ia dan Mia akan menjadi sahabat baik.

gimana nih ficnya? Mina-Nyan tunggu ya review, kritik maupun sarannya~ :D

see u next week... XD


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One piece dan isinya hanya milik odachi seorang, story dan OC yang ada hanya milik author semata

Warning: TYPO(s), GAJE, OOC, OC(s), DON'T LIKE DONT READ!

Keterangan:

"percakapan biasa"

'dalam hati/berpikir'

 _Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 1. Dunia yang Berbeda?

Matahari bersinar cerah bersamaan dengan birunya langit yang ikut mendukung bahwa suasana pada hari itu sangatlah terik. Sesekali terlihat burung camar yang terbang kesana kemari demi mencari makan, hari itu begitu damai dengan laut yang begitu tenang. Angin berhembus membuat ombak-ombak kecil menari-nari, bergerak mengikuti arah hembusan. Diantara ombak-ombak itu terlihat sesosok tubuh seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri terombang-ambing diatas puing-puing kayu sisa reruntuhan kapal. Tangannya memegang erat salah satu bongkahan kayu. Wajahnya pucat,dan terdapat luka seperti terkena benturan dikepalanya serta beberapa bekas goresan kecil terlihat di tubuhnya.

Beberapa meter dari tempat itu, terlihat sebuah kapal layar besar dengan maskot kepala binatang menyerupai singa. Pada layar utama kapal terdapat sebuah lambang tengkorak dengan topi jerami. Rupanya itu adalah kapal bajak laut milik kelompok topi jerami. Mereka semua terdiri dari sembilan orang dengan masing-masing anggota memiliki harga buronan yang tinggi (kecuali pet(?) mereka).

Pada saat itu, kelompok topi jerami sedang asik menikmati hari yang damai. Sebelumnya mereka sudah melawan salah satu Shichibukai, yaitu Gekko Moria yang memiliki dandanan seperti drakula dengan badan yang tinggi besar, telinga runcing dan gigi taring yang tajam. Gekko Moria memiliki kekuatan buah setan Kage Kage no Mi, dimana dia dapat memanipulasi bayangan siapapun dan mengendalikannya sesuka hati. Sang kapten kelompok topi jerami berhasil mengalahkannya dengan dirasuki oleh seratus bayangan manusia lain, yang sebelumnya berhasil di kumpulkan dari pasukan zombie Moria. Dengan berakhirnya pertarungan itu, mereka pun mendapatkan anggota baru yaitu sesosok makhluk berwujud tengkorak.

Di hari yang tenang itu, anggota kelompok topi jerami sedang asik dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sang kapten terlihat sedang memancing bersama dengan tiga anggota lainnya. Dua anggota wanita lainnya berada diruang aquarium sambil menunggu camilan dari sang koki. Sisanya sedang sibuk diruangannya masing-masing.

"Ah... Chopper, ini membosankan sekali! Kita tidak menangkap satupun ikan" gerutu sang kapten melihat umpannya belum ada yang dimakan.

"Ini aneh sekali, bagaimana dengan kailmu Usopp?" balas makhluk aneh menyerupai seekor hewan bertanduk yang bernama Chopper itu.

"Mungkin hari ini kita tidak beruntung—" sahut seseorang berhidung panjang yang dipanggil Usopp.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu sebentar lagi" ucap tengkorak santai sambil mengambil teh dan hendak meminumnya, namun Usopp segera menghentikan perbuatan tengkorak itu.

"Oi Brook! Jangan minum teh bagianku!" kata Usopp merebut cangkir dari tangan si tengkorak, Brook.

"Haaaaah aku bosan sekaliiiii" lagi lagi sang kapten mengeluh. "OI SANJI!- AKU LAPAR! CEPAT BUATKAN MAKANAN!" teriaknya keras memanggil sang koki keluar dari kediamannya.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU, LUFFY! AKU SEDANG MEMBUATKAN MANISAN UNTUK NAMI-SWAN DAN ROBIN-CHAN! LAGIPULA SEBENTAR LAGI JAM MAKAN SIANG, APA KAU TIDAK BISA BERSABAR SEDIKIT SAJA?! LEBIH BAIK TANGKAP IKAN SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA, PERSEDIAN KITA SUDAH MAU HABIS!" teriak koki Sanji geram.

"HUH?! AKU LAPAR! AKU LAPAR! SANJI MAKANAN! DAGING!DAGING!SANJI MAKANAAAAAAN!"

"BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

SYUUTT BRUAGHH KLONTRRAANNGG

Tembakan jitu dari arah dapur melesat menuju sang kapten Luffy dan mengenainya dengan telak. Benjolan besar hasil karya ciuman maut pantat panci pun muncul dikepalanya. Alhasil sang kapten tersungkur dengan indahnya(?).

"Oi, ada sesuatu di depan!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton milik sang pendekar pedang berambut marimo dari speaker kapal.

"Ng? AH?! Benar kata Zoro, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearah kita" ucap Usopp sambil mengeluarkan teropong.

"He? Dimana?" sebelum Usopp memakai teropong itu, Chopper langsung merebutnya. "AAHHH?! ADA YANG MENGAMBANG! SEPERTINYA ITU ORANG!" sahutnya panik ketika mengetahui ada seseorang yang memegang sebongkah kayu dan terombang-ambing di tengah lautan.

"Yosh... mari kita tolong dia!" tanpa basa basi Luffy langsung memanjangkan tangannya dan menariknya ke atas kapal.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa ada di tempat seperti itu? Jangan-jangan dia itu ikan?" tanya Luffy heran melihat sosok yang dibawanya itu ternyata seorang gadis berpakaian aneh.

"AHH! Dokter! Panggilkan dokter!" Chopper panik melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"OI! Bukankah kau itu dokter?" sahut Usop mengingatkan Chopper.

"Ah?! Kau benar! Aku dokternya..." balas Chopper dan langsung saja memeriksa sang gadis.

"Err, Luffy-san... sepertinya ini bukan ikan" jawab Brook tanpa menghiraukan kelakuan Usopp dan Chopper.

"Hmm... apa mungkin dia ini duyung?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Lihatlah tak ada ekor ataupun sirip dibagian bawahnya" lanjut Brook.

"EHEM... maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian berdua. Sepertinya dia ini manusia biasa, lihat saja dia mempunyai sepasang kaki yang sama seperti kita. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia itu ikan ataupun duyung. Apabila dilihat dari sisa-sisa kayu yang berserakan disekitarnya mengambang tadi, mungkin sebelumnya terjadi badai besar dan menghancurkan kapal yang ditumpanginya itu. Hanya dia seorang yang selamat dari kejadian itu." potong Usopp sok tau.

"Hee... begitu rupanya" Luffy dan Brook manggut-manggut dengan penjelasan Usopp.

"EHHH?! BENARKAH ITU USOPP?! KAU HEBAT BISA MENGETAHUINYA!" mata Chopper bersinar-sinar sambil menatap Usopp kagum.

"Heheh... siapa dulu..." merasa dipuji hidung Usopp memanjang sambil menutup matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya .

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Siapa gadis itu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp dan Brook menoleh ke asal sumber suara dan melihat sisa anggota lainnya sudah ada di dek.

"Ah, Nami-san! Entahlah, kami tidak tau siapa dia. Usopp-san bilang dia satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari badai yang menerjang kapalnya." Jawab Brook

"UWOOOHHH... MELLORINEEE!~" Sanji tiba-tiba berteriak begitu melihat gadis yang pingsan itu.

"Sanji, jangan ganggu Chopper! Biarkan dia melakukan tugasnya" seseorang yang dipanggil Nami itu segera menghentikan tingkah Sanji yang berniat mendekati Chopper dan pasiennya.

"Baiklah Nami-swan~"

"Kasihan sekali, sampai basah begitu pakaiannya. Robin, apa menurutmu pakaian kita muat padanya?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa ada beberapa yang sepertinya muat... Sanji, mungkin sebaiknya kau membuatkan sup hangat untuk gadis itu. Siapa tau saat makan siang nanti dia sadar dan merasa lapar. Apalagi melihat tubuhnya yang kedinginan seperti itu, rasanya sup hangat memang cocok untuknya" sahut seseorang yang bernama Robin.

"Robin-chwan~ Nami-swan~ kalian benar-benar perhatian sekali! Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa berada bersama kalian berdua" sang koki Sanji berputar-putar senang. Melihat tingkah Sanji, sang pendekar pedang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck... Heh! Dasar koki mesum!" gumamnya pelan.

"Oi! Aku dengar perkataanmu itu!" Sanji langsung memberikan death glare pada sang pendekar pedang.

"Ho... tajam juga pendengaranmu. Sepertinya telingamu itu masih berfungsi eh?"

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku ini budek, ha?! Marimo bodoh!"

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi, alis keriting?"

"Minta dihajar haa?!"

"Banyak bacot!"

DUAGH DUAGH

"Hentikan perkelahian bodoh kalian!" tanpa babibu lagi, Nami langsung melayangkan bogeman mautnya pada dua orang yang saling berseteru itu.

Sementara itu sesosok makhluk setengah robot mendekati Chopper dan bertanya, "Oi, Chopper! Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia punya luka benturan dikepalanya serta banyak luka goresan ditubuhnya, dan badannya itu sangatlah kurus, sepertinya kekurangan nutrisi dan vitamin. Tak hanya itu, dia juga kedinginan, karena terlalu lama diam di air. Aku sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama, jadi keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia sadar. Sebaiknya kita pindahkan dia ke ruang kesehatan. Franky bantu aku." jelas Chopper.

"Oke Chopper!" Franky langsung membawa tubuh gadis itu menuju ke ruang kesehatan, diikuti Chopper plus Nami. Sedangkan Robin pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Franky langsung merebahkan tubuh gadis tersebut diatas kasur.

"AHEM! Para lelaki diharapkan keluar sekarang!" perintah Nami sebelum Chopper sempat merawat pasiennya itu, sambil menunjuk ke pintu keluar.

"Eh? Kenapa? " tanya Franky bingung.

"Tapi Nami—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Chopper! Sekarang juga keluar!" potong Nami sambil memberikan death glare pada Chopper dan Franky. Mereka berdua bergidik ngeri melihat keseraman Nami.

KNOK KNOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Nami! Aku sudah membawakan baju ganti yang agak kecil ukurannya" sahut Robin dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Robin! Ayo cepat masuklah" balas Nami mempersilahkan Robin masuk.

"Aww, SUPERR! Sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu Nami. Ayo Chopper, kita segera keluar" kata Franky sambil menarik Chopper keluar ruangan.

CEKLEK, pintu sudah tertutup. Nami dan Robin langsung melirik sang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Tanduk setan pun muncul dari kepala Nami dan Robin.

"Fufufu... waktunya mendandani sang putri tidur"

"Hm... Robin bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Nami sambil menunjukan tank top belang-belang

"Jangan yang itu... bagaimana dengan dress yang ini?" kata Robin memperlihatkan dress ketat warna ungu.

"Tidak-tidak itu tidak cocok untuknya. Bagaimana kalau kaus ini." Nami mengacungkan t-shirt bunga-bunga miliknya itu.

"Rasanya itu terlalu longgar untuknya—" Robin tidak setuju.

"Hmm yang mana ya?" Nami bingung, begitu pula dengan Robin.

Tiba-tiba mata mereka berdua tertuju pada gaun tidur berenda warna putih, keduanya saling pandang dan memasang senyuman mencurigakan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

XXX

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah ditinggal Nami dan Robin, gadis itu akhirnya membuka mata. Ia melihat langit-langit kayu yang begitu asing. Ia pun segera bangun dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ini dimana? bagaimana aku bisa ada di ruangan bau obat ini? Jangan-jangan ini di klinik? tapi klinik kan serba putih, bukan dinding kayu seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan goncangan pada ruangan tersebut, keseimbangannya hampir hilang dan ia langsung mencengkram pinggiran kasur. Ketika memegang pinggiran kasur, matanya tertuju pada kain berwarna putih yang melekat di tangannya. Pandangannya langsung mengarah ke bawah dan melihat pakaian yang sedang dipakainya.

'Ehh?! Kenapa aku pakai pakaian seperti ini? Rasanya aku tak pernah punya baju terusan semacam ini' pikirnya bingung. Ia berdiri namun tak lama kemudian terjatuh karena ada goncangan lagi.

'Jangan-jangan... ini gempa?! Lariii...!' batinnya sambil berlari keluar

Wuuuushhhh

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya, membuat beberapa helaian rambut menghalangi pandangannya ketika ia membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu, melihat pemandangan yang terhampar didepannya. Ia terdiam kaku, mulutnya menganga lebar.

'Ba-bagaimana mungkin?! Kenapa aku bisa di laut? Apa yang telah kulakukan sebelumnya hingga ada disini?' batinnya sambil berpikir keras. Otaknya langsung memutar kembali ingatan yang sebelumnya, namun ketika ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi , rasa sakit menjalar di kepala. Mukanya memucat, dan rasa panik mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

'Tenang diriku, tenang... tarik nafas... tarik nafas...' Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

'Rasanya aku tak bisa mengingat dengan baik. Saat dipameran itu apa yang terjadi ya? Kenapa bisa langsung ada di laut? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya? Bagaimana ini?' pikirnya bingung.

Samar-samar terdengar suara orang yang bercakap-cakap diiringi oleh dentingan alat-alat makan. Ia pun langsung mengikuti asal suara tersebut hingga sampai didepan pintu dari sumber suara tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung membuka pintu dengan keras sehingga menghasilkan suara yang membuat semua orang yang ada didalam terdiam dan menatap ke arahnya.

.

.

*Hening*

.

.

PRANGGG

Suasana hening itu dipecahkan oleh Sanji dengan terlepasnya piring dari tangannya ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"A-angel—" gumamnya pelan, matanya berubah menjadi bentuk hati berwarna merah muda.

"UWOOHHHHH! MELLORINE! MELLORINEEE!" lanjutnya sambil berlari menghampiri gadis itu, dan langsung memberinya bunga mawar yang entah muncul darimana.

"Eh?"

"Betapa beruntungnya aku bertemu denganmu nona... kamu seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari langit, rasanya aku—"

BLETAKKKK, belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah cangkir kosong mendarat di kepalanya.

"BERISIK SANJI!" teriak Nami membuat Sanji pundung.

"Sanji! Dessert yang kau buat, apa sudah selesai?" mendengar permintaan Robin, Sanji pun bangkit kembali.

"Robin-chwan~ tunggu sebentar! Akan segera kuselesaikan~" ucapnya sumringah.

"Ah kamu sudah sadar... syukurlah" Chopper merasa lega melihat pasiennya terlihat baikan. Yang ditanya pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan makhluk itu' pikir gadis itu, namun segera ia hilangkan pikiran itu.

"Ayo duduk disini, masih ada tempat luang untukmu" Nami mempersilahkannya untuk duduk tepat disamping Robin. Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu mengikuti permintaan Nami.

"Hiafwa hia? (siapa dia)" tanya Luffy tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Oi! Pilih salah satu, mau makan atau bicara?!" sahut Zoro.

"Dia orang yang kita tolong tadi, Luffy-san..." jawab Brook santai.

"Ah? Hengafwa hia hihingih? (Ah? Kenapa dia disini?)" tanya Luffy lagi tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Zoro.

"Mungkin saja dia lapar. Sekarang kan sudah waktunya makan siang" sahut Brook lagi.

"Vnaa fuga, ham hebinih evagg aguah wavan. Wanggi! Fambaa agih! (Benar juga, jam segini memang waktunya makan. Sanji! Tambah lagi!)" ucap Luffy sambil mengacungkan piring ke Sanji.

"Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang menyelesaikan dessert untuk Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan?! Ambil saja sendiri!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Nami tanpa memperdulikan tingkah kru yang lain.

"..."

"Nami, kurasa dia masih bingung. Nah, makanlah dahulu. Kau pasti lapar kan?"tanya Robin sambil memberikan semangkuk sup yang masih mengepul dan beberapa potong roti. Begitu mencium aroma sup, perut sang gadis itu pun berbunyi. Dengan ragu-ragu, sambil menahan malu, ia pun memakan sup yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kuah ini enak" komennya datar.

'kuah?' semua orang yang mendengar, termasuk Sanji, bingung dengan perkataannya.

"A-aku senang sekali mendengar kau menyukainya, mademoiselle" ucap Sanji tergagap mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, namun begitu mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dia menjadi sangat syok.

"Tapi...masih lebih enak kuah ind*mie. Aku jadi ingin ind*mie..." komentar sang gadis masih dengan muka datarnya, sambil membayangkan kuah ind*mie.

'Ind*mie?! Makanan apa itu? Kenapa aku tak pernah mendengarnya?!' batin Sanji terheran-heran. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan resep makanan bernama ind*mie itu, namun melihat wajah sedih sang gadis itu, ia merasa tak tega untuk bertanya padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ikut prihatin dengan apa yang sudah menimpamu... oh iya, namamu siapa? Bagaimana kamu bisa selamat dari badai itu?" kata Usopp setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"..." masih dengan wajah datar, sang gadis pun melanjutkan makannya tanpa memperdulikan omongan Usopp.

"Oi... kau dengar aku?! Oi!" lanjut Usopp melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang gadis, namun ia hanya melirik sekilas dan melanjutkan makan.

"Dia... dia benar-benar tidak memperdulikanku..." bisik Usopp kecewa.

"Aww gadis yang begitu dingin, kurasa dia membencimu Usopp! Hahaha" Franky tertawa lepas.

"Berisik Franky!" geram Usopp sebal dengan kelakuannya.

'ind*mie, aku ingin makan ind*mie. Kenapa tak ada ind*mie?... mereka itu berisik sekali, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan makanan dengan tenang' pikir gadis itu sambil mengunyah roti.

.

.

.

Makan siang pun akhirnya berakhir, para kru masih tetap berada di meja makan, sementara Sanji membereskan meja sambil meminta penjelasan kepada gadis yang baru saja sadar itu.

"Mademoiselle, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? Siapakah namamu mellorine? Bagaimana bisa bidadari sepertimu berada ditengah lautan seorang diri?"

"..." gadis itu hanya menatap Sanji.

"?" Sanji menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis.

"..." gadis itu masih bungkam. Sanji pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin, karena ditatap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu.

"Me-mellorine?" gagap Sanji melihat tak ada reaksi apapun dari sang gadis.

"Namaku Mia Amyarti" ujar sang gadis, yang ternyata bernama Mia itu pelan.

"Aminyaminya?" sahut Luffy sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Mia Amyarti" balas Mia mengulang namanya dengan perlahan.

"Yamiyeti? Hahaha suram sekali namamu" tawa Luffy pun pecah, mendengar namanya yang aneh.

"Mia... MIA... M-I-A" sahut Mia mengeja namanya.

"Menya?" ujar Luffy mendadak budek.

"Ya sudah, terserahlah!" ucap Mia pasrah. Ia tau, tipe orang seperti Luffy itu keras kepala, sama seperti Mentari. Tak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

"Yosh Menya! Ayo lanjutkan ceritamu!" perintah Luffy semangat.

"..."

"Menya?"

"..."

"Oiii, Menyaaa!"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" akhirnya Mia pun menjawab pertanyaan Luffy.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di tengah lautan?" tanya Luffy.

"..."

'Uwaahhh... gadis ini merepotkan sekali...!' batin seluruh anggota kelompok topi jerami, merana menunggu jawaban dari Mia.

"Mia katakan saja apa yang terjadi. Tidak usah takut pada kami. Kami takkan menggigitmu, tenang saja" ucap Robin keibuan. Mendengar perkataan Robin, Mia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa ada di tengah lautan seperti ini. Setahuku setelah pergi ke pameran... entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku tak bisa mengingat lebih lanjut lagi. Kepalaku sakit" jelasnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ahh?! Jangan-jangan kau terkena amnesia saat terbentur sesuatu?" ucap Chopper panik. "Lebih baik kau jangan dulu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingatnya" lanjutnya.

"Hn" Mia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Anemia? Hei Chopper, makanan apa itu?" tanya Luffy bingung

"Itu bukan makanan Luffy-san, setahuku anemia itu nama penyakit yang penderitanya tak bisa tidur" timpal Brook mengingat-ingat.

"Benarkah? Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Luffy lagi, semakin bingung dengan perkataan Brook.

"Jelas saja berbeda Luffy! Yang dikatakan Brook itu insomnia, bukan anemia! Anemia itu berarti penderitanya kekurangan darah merah. Tapi yang dialami gadis itu adalah amnesia, yaitu keadaan dimana penderitanya kehilangan sebagian atau bahkan seluruh ingatannya" jelas Chopper membenarkan.

"Hi-hilang ingatan? Itu buruk sekali! Apa bisa kembali lagi Chopper-san?" Brook kaget dengan penjelasan Chopper.

"Entahlah, itu tergantung dari penderitanya. Ada kemungkinan ingatan itu kembali, ada juga yang tetap hilang permanen" jawab Chopper sedih.

"Oh! Aku mengerti! Itu berarti ingatan misterius yang bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hati" sahut Luffy ceria.

"Ahh... bukan begitu Luffy..." Chopper mencoba menjelaskan kembali pada Luffy, namun usahanya itu sia-sia saja, Luffy tetap teguh pada pemikirannya. Sementara itu, Usopp dan yang lainnya mencoba menginterogasi Mia.

"Hei, hei, apa kamu ingat asalmu dari mana?" tanya Usopp

"..."

'Apa dia begitu membenciku? Dari tadi pertanyaanku tak ada yang dijawab' batin Usopp merana.

"Ooiii..." Usopp melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mia.

"Aku dari kota Bandung" kata Mia datar.

"Hah? Aku tak pernah dengar nama kota itu. Ada di pulau mana?" komen Zoro.

"Jawa" jawab Mia simpel

"Jawa? Maksudmu pulau Jaya?" Sanji mencoba membenarkan.

"Jawa" lagi-lagi Mia hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ah baiklah, kau berasal dari Jawa. Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar nama pulau itu, Nami bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Robin menatap Nami.

"Rasanya tak ada pulau yang bernama Jawa disini... apa mungkin itu pulau terpencil?" bisik Nami bingung balas menatap Robin. Namun sayangnya itu terdengar oleh Mia

"Tidak sopan, pulau itu padat penduduknya. Itu bukan pulau terpencil" protes Mia lagi-lagi datar

"Ehh... maaf, maaf bukan maksudku untuk menyinggungmu" Nami menyesal karena ia tidak menyangka Mia dapat mendengarnya.

"Sa~ Kalau begitu, itu ada di blue bagian mana?" tanya Robin heran

"Blue? Warna?" Mia heran dengan pertanyaan Robin.

"Hah?! Kau tidak tau blue? Apa kau tinggal dibalik batu?" sela Franky sedikit menyindir Mia.

"..." Mia menatap tajam Franky. Yang ditatap langsung bergidik.

"Ah, kamu payah tak mengerti apa itu blue! Itu kan nama lautan yang ada disini, bahkan anak kecil pun tau tentang itu" jelas Franky mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tajam itu.

"Lautan? Blue? Ngaco kamu. Tak ada laut yang namanya blue, yang ada hanya Laut Merah" jawab Mia pusing dengan penjelasan Franky.

"Merah? Aku semakin bingung mendengar omongannya" balas Franky frustasi.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan omonganmu" balas Mia tak mau kalah.

"Cukup, cukup... pembicaraan ini tak akan ada ujungnya kalo seperti ini" Nami menengahi mereka berdua.

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja yang tadi... bagaimana kamu bisa ada di tengah laut?" tanya Franky kemudian.

"..." Mia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Zoro yang melihat itu tersenyum simpul, menyadari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Mia pada Franky.

"Oi! Jawab pertanyaanku, jangan diam saja! Takkan ada yang mengerti jika kau tak mengucapkan sesuatu" mata Mia semakin memandang rendah Franky. Pandangannya seakan mengatakan jika Franky itu budek. Melihat itu, Zoro berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Pftt...ahahahahaha..." tawa Zoro keluar. Semua orang menatap Zoro heran.

"Kau kenapa Zoro?" tanya Franky heran "Memangnya ada yang lucu?" lanjutnya

"Ah itu...-pfft- dia sudah -pfftt- menjawab pertanyaanmu dari tadi, Franky" jawab Zoro yang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Hah? Kapan dia menjawabnya? Dari tadi dia tak mengatakan apapun" Franky terheran-heran.

"Lihat saja ekspresinya! Itu sudah menjelaskan apa yang ingin dia katakan" sahut Zoro setelah tawanya habis. Franky kembali menatap Mia dan mencoba mencari ekspresi yang dimaksud Zoro. Sayangnya ia tak berhasil menemukannya.

"Ekspresinya sama saja, begitu datar..." Mia memberikan tatapan kasihan pada Franky. Zoro kembali tertawa dengan ekspresi baru Mia.

"OI! Kenapa sih?" ujar Nami tak sabaran, ingin tau apa yang menyebabkan Zoro tertawa.

"Ekspresinya... -huff- ekspresinya mengatakan... bahwa telinga dan matamu itu bermasalah" sahut Zoro menjelaskan.

"EH?!" semua terkejut mendengarnya, termasuk Mia. Mereka heran bagaimana Zoro bisa mengetahuinya.

'Orang itu... dia tau apa yang kupikirkan' batin Mia tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau itu, Zoro?" tanya Chopper.

"Itu mudah, perhatikan perubahan bagian matanya. Dia berekspresi lewat matanya itu" ujar Zoro

"Huh! Kalau Cuma itu sih, aku juga tau, marimo!" sahut Sanji tak mau kalah.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tak menyadarinya tadi? Alis keriting?" balas Zoro dengan smirk yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Kaaauuuu...! ak—" perkataan Sanji hilang ditelan suara Franky yang menggelegar.

"APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN BERMASALAH?!" Franky tidak terima.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya" kata Mia agak ketus

"?!" Franky langsung bungkam dengan perkataan Mia. Suasana pun menjadi hening.

'Dasar bodoh' batin Mia.

"Kurasa aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu..." di tengah keheningan itu, tiba tiba Usopp angkat bicara.

"Hn?" Mia penasaran dengan perkataan Usopp.

'D-dia akhirnnya meresponku!' batin Usopp terharu setelah selama ini diacuhkan terus.

"Menurutku saat di pameran kamu terkena hipnotis, seperti yang pernah dilakukan Jango. Namun entah apa perintah yang diberikan padamu, yang kau tau saat kesadaranmu itu kembali, dirimu sudah ada di tengah laut."

"Uwohhh Usopp hebat" kata Chopper kagum dengan hipotesis Usopp.

"Hmm bisa juga sih jika kejadiannya seperti itu..." Robin menimpali.

"Tumben kau mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal, biasanya kan hal yang tidak mungkin"

"Apa maksudmu Sanji! "

"Heh, lupakan saja..."

"shishishishi, payah banget mudah terhipnotis seperti itu" Luffy menertawakan Mia.

"Oi bukannya kau juga begitu?" Usopp mengingatkan yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Luffy.

"Hee... Luffy-san juga pernah dihipnotis?" tanya Brook tak percaya. Usopp pun menceritakan kejadian saat Luffy terkena hipnotis Jango. Chopper dan Brook mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sementara itu Sanji merasa sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Luffy.

"Jangan menghina Mia-chan! Dia tak seperti itu!" sahutnya memberikan death glare pada Luffy.

"Emang itu kenyataannya, mau gimana lagi" komen Zoro.

"Kau bilang apa marimo jelek?! Coba katakan sekali lagi!" geram Sanji, berbalik menatap Zoro tajam

"Oi alis keriting! Tulimu kambuh lagi?!" balas Zoro.

"Apa katamu marimo brengsek?" kata Sanji yang menarik baju Zoro

"Tuhkan, kamu bahkan tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi, koki tuli." Ucap Zoro sambil melepaskan tangan Sanji yang menarik bajunya itu.

"Kau ngajak berantem ya?!"

"Gyahahahaha" Luffy hanya tertawa ketika melihat keributan yang ada.

'Orang-orang ini berisik sekali sama seperti si ombre' batin Mia melihat kelakuan aneh para kru topi jerami

"Maaf Mia jika kamu agak aneh dengan prilaku mereka... kami selalu seperti ini, jadi kuharap kamu bisa mengerti" kata Nami yang tidak sengaja melihat mata Mia yang menatap tajam teman-temannya itu.

"Tak apa, dah biasa" jawab Mia pendek. Nami sweatdrop mendengar jawabannya yang selalu pendek.

"Nona boleh aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?" kata Brook sambil menepuk pundak Mia

"Hn? A-!"omongannya terputus begitu melihat Brook, ia kaget dan tak sengaja memeluk Nami .

"Yohohoho..." sang tengkorak itu hanya tertawa. "Nona, kau tega sekali. Dari tadi aku ada disini dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang" lanjutnya sedih.

"..." Mia masih syok melihat Brook

"Hoi Brook! Beraninya kau menakuti Mia-chan!" ucap Sanji sambil berusaha menendang Brook, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena Brook keburu menghindar dari tendangan koki itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutinya... aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal saja"timpal Brook mencoba menjelaskan.

"A-apa?" tanya Mia takut-takut.

.

.

"Boleh aku lihat pantsu-mu?"

BUAGH KRAAKK

Mendengar itu, Mia refleks memukul bagian perut Brook dengan telak. Karena Brook itu tak punya kulit dan daging, pukulan itu langsung mengenai tulangnya begitu saja. Naas, tulangnya pun langsung retak seketika. Sanji yang asalnya mau menendang pun tak jadi, karena Mia sudah memberi pelajaran kepadanya.

"Nice...hit...ukh..." kata Brook kesakitan dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Mia, sementara tangan lainnya memegang daerah sekitar perutnya.

"AKH?! Brook! Kau baik-baik saja?" Chopper segera memberikan perawatan pada Brook.

"Mesum!" cerca Mia sambil menatap geram Brook.

'Kenapa ada tulang dan boneka rakun yang dapat berbicara serta bergerak sesukanya? Apa mereka itu robot? Tapi jika mereka itu robot, ko ga ada kabelnya? Aku tak melihat satu pun kabel yang menjulur keluar... apa mungkin itu versi portabel ya?' pikirnya kemudian.

"Eh?" Nami melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang terpancar dari mata Mia. "Apa kau heran melihat mereka berdua?" tanyanya kemudian. Mia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka jadi seperti itu gara-gara buah iblis..." jawab Robin

"Buah iblis? Apa itu?"

"Buah iblis adalah buah mistis yang bisa memberikan penggunanya kemampuan khusus tergantung dari jenis buahnya. Contohnya seperti Chopper dia memakan buah hito hito no mi jadi dia bisa berbicara dan berubah menjadi manusia, sedangkan Brook dia memakan yomi yomi no mi jadi dia bisa hidup lagi walaupun sudah mati." Jelas Nami

"Hn" Mia pun akhirnya mengerti. Tapi masih ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Robin memperhatikan ekspresi Mia dan menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Ara, buah iblis itu sangatlah langka. Tak sembarangan orang bisa mendapatkannya, Mia... lagipula ada kelemahan terbesar bagi penggunanya. jika sekali kita memakan buah itu maka kita tidak bisa berenang... karena buah tersebut sudah dikutuk oleh laut."

"Dikapal ini masih ada 2 orang lagi yang telah memakan buah itu" timpal Nami.

"Ah itu pasti mereka berdua" kata Mia sambil menunjuk Usopp dan Franky.

"Tunggu mengapa kamu menunjukku dan Franky?" tanya Usopp.

"Hidung kalian tak normal" jawab Mia simpel

"Tidak sopan! Hidung ini kebanggaan keluarga kami tau!" Usopp tidak terima karena hidungnya dibilang tidak normal.

"Oi! Aku ini cyborg!" protes Franky

"Mana kutau." Jawab Mia cuek

"Shishishi tebakanmu salah, yang benar itu adalah aku!" kata Luffy sambil melebarkan mulutnya dengan mencubit kedua pipinya.

"...?!" Mia syok melihat panjang pipi Luffy yang tidak normal.

"haku hadhalah hanguhia aeeh (aku adalah manusia karet)" ucap Luffy tidak jelas.

"Hah?" Mia ga mudeng dengan perkataan Luffy.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah manusia karet..." terjemah Brook.

"Hauuf hengaah huukk! (kau benar Brook!)"

"Hentikan kelakuanmu itu Luffy" kata Nami sambil menempeleng kepala Luffy.

"Lalu satu lagi siapa—ng?" Mia merasa ada yang mencolek pipinya. Saat ia menoleh ia menemukan sebuah tangan yang muncul dari pundaknya.

"?!" Mia panik melihat tangan itu.

"Itu pasti kekuatan Robin..." jelas Usopp

"Robin? Siapa dia?" tanya Mia

"Hahaha- benar juga ya! kita kan belum memperkenalkan diri..." kata Nami agak merasa bersalah. Zoro sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Nami.

"Yosh dimulai dari ku! Namaku Monkey D Luffy... Aku adalah kapten dikapal ini dan orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut! Salam kenal Menya"

"kapten?! Bajak laut? Tidak mungkin..." kata Mia setengah tidak percaya.

"Shishishi... tentu saja mungkin... aku adalah orang yang akan berpetualang mengelilingi seluruh lautan yang ada dan menjadi raja bajak laut!" balas Luffy bangga.

"Oi! Bukan, bukan... yang benar itu adalah aku! Kapten Usopp dengan 8000 pengikut! Hahaha!"

"..." Mia hanya memicingkan mata mendengar perkataan Usopp

"Hahaha mungkin kamu tidak percaya tapi Luffy memang kapten di kapal ini, memang benar kita ini bajak laut. Tapi kita berbeda dari bajak laut lainnya. Kita berlayar hanya untuk memenuhi mimpi kita semua. Oh ya... Namaku Nami, dan aku adalah seorang navigator handal, terbaik dari yang terbaik" kata Nami menjelaskan

"Kau tau kan, orang yang memberikan kita petunjuk untuk mengerti ekspresimu itu? Dia itu orang pertama yang bergabung dengan Luffy, namanya adalah Zoro" lanjutnya. Merasa dipanggil, Zoro hanya menganggukan kepalanya pada Mia, yang juga dibalas anggukan oleh Mia.

"Baiklah, Aku!Aku! berikutnya giliranku! Namaku Tony Tony Chopper, aku adalah seorang dokter!" kata Chopper dengan ceria.

"Hebat" ucap Mia datar, namun matanya menunjukkan kekaguman pada kemampuan Chopper.

"Berisik! Pujianmu tidak membuatku bahagia, sialan!" kata Chopper yang blushing sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya kesana kemari.

'Tapi dia terlihat begitu bahagia' batin Mia sweatdrop.

"Yohohoho sekarang giliranku, namaku Brook dan aku seorang musisi"

"Aww, SUPERR! Namaku Franky! seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku adalah seorang cyborg, sekaligus ahli mekanik di kapal ini..."

"Ahh namaku Nico Robin... tadi aku yang mencolekmu, aku memakan buah iblis hana hana no mi... itu berarti kekuatanku bisa mengembangkan anggota tubuhku selayaknya bunga." Mia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ehem, Namaku Sanji dan aku adalah koki di kapal ini... jika kamu menginginkan makanan, tinggal bilang saja... aku pasti akan membuatkannya spesial untukmu, Miaaaa-chaaaaaan" kata Sanji dengan background berbunga-bunga dan disekitarnya dipenuhi dengan hati berwarna pink berterbangan kemana-mana.

"Hmph! Koki mesum!" ucap Zoro ketus.

"Berisik marimo!" balas Sanji

"Kalian akrab sekali" komentar Mia.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!/TIDAK MUNGKIN" sahut Zoro dan Sanji bersamaan, tak terima dengan perkataan Mia.

"Tuh buktinya—"

"INI HANYA KEBETULAN!" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi. Mereka pun saling memberikan death glare.

"Setiap salah satu dari kalian bicara, pasti yang lainnya langsung menimpali" kata Mia jujur.

"..." mendengar perkataan Mia itu, mereka langsung menatapnya dan hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sudahlah mereka selalu seperti itu kok...Apa yang akan selanjutnya kamu lakukan Mia?" tanya Robin.

"Hn? Entah, kurasa aku pulang saja kembali ke rumahku. Tapi aku sendiri tak tau ini dimana" sahut Mia acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, itu sih mudah... ini di—"

"Hn! Pinjamkan aku smartphone, aku butuh Booble Maps"pinta Mia memotong ucapan Nami.

"Smartphone? Booble maps? Apa itu?" tanya semua kru topi jerami bingung.

"?!" Mia langsung syok dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa Mia-san?" tanya Brook.

"Kalian tak tau smartphone? Itukan barang canggih dimasa ini? kita dapat menghubungi orang lain dengan benda itu" jelas Mia.

"Ahh itu kedengarannya seperti den den mushi!" kata Franky.

"Apa itu den den mushi?" Mia balik bertanya.

"Ini den den mushi!" Nami langsung menyodorkan sebuah den den mushi kepada Mia.

"Siput?" Mia menatap tajam den den mushi, lalu menatap Nami sambil menaikan alisnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Tentu saja! Mereka juga bisa berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi."

"Hn?"

"Apa kamu berpikir itu mustahil? Kau salah, mereka memiliki kemampuan berkomunikasi satu sama lain melalui gelombang radio. Karena itulah mereka dimanfaatkan sebagai alat untuk berkomunikasi , lalu yang dimaksud Booble Maps itu apa?"

"Booble Maps adalah layanan pemetaan yang di kembangkan oleh perusahaan Booble melalui satelit, dan diakses melalui internet. Dengan Booble Maps, lokasi si pengguna bisa langsung ketahuan dimanapun ia berada."

'Satelit? Internet?' batin Robin menyadari ada keanehan dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Mia itu.

"Ah!" Robin akhirnya mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa Robin?!" semua orang langsung menatap heran kearahnya.

"Aku pernah membaca salah satu poneglyph yang membahas tentang adanya berbagai macam dunia. Dalam poneglyph itu, ada satu dunia yang menjadi inti dari semua dunia yang ada. Dunia inti itu memiliki teknologi yang sangat canggih, satelit, dan juga internet. Tak hanya itu, yang membuat dunia itu dikatakan sebagai dunia inti adalah karena semua pengetahuan tentang dunia yang lain, baik itu dari masa lalu ataupun nanti di masa depan, ada didalamnya. Semua itu tercetak dalam bentuk buku bergambar, novel, maupun film"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mia tak mengerti.

"Jadi dunia itu ada banyak, dan dunia yang kita tinggali ini adalah salah satu cabang dari dunia inti... Mendengar perkataanmu tadi Mia, ada kemungkinan kau itu..."

"Tunggu dulu Robin... jangan-jangan maksudmu itu..." Nami langsung menatap Mia tak percaya

"Ya kau benar Nami..."

"Ya ampun, jika aku tak mendengar perkataannya dengan telingaku sendiri, aku takkan percaya. Ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya" Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Hei, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" Mia dan anggota kru lainnya menatap Nami dan Robin dengan bingung.

"Mia! Mungkin kau akan kaget mendengar hal ini, tapi memang inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini, melainkan dari dunia lain, tepatnya dari dunia inti seperti yang Robin katakan tadi."

"APAAA?!" semua berteriak mendengar pernyataan Nami

"HEBAAAAT!" Luffy, Chopper dan Usopp menatap Mia yang masih syok dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ternyata kau berasal dari dunia lain Menya! Yosh! Sudah kuputuskan, Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan kru kami!" sahut Luffy mencoba merekrut Mia. Namun ajakannya itu tidak digubris oleh Mia. Ia masih terlalu syok dengan perkataan Nami dan Robin.

'Dunia inti? Apa itu? Aku tak pernah mendengar tentang hal itu, dan juga... tempat aku berpijak ini berbeda dunia dengan tempatku sebelumnya? Berarti tempat pameran buku dan laut ini... adalah dua dunia yang beda?! Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa hanya aku yang dipindahkan dari duniaku ke dunia ini? Tu-tunggu dulu, gimana aku bisa berpindah dunia? Apa salahku sebenarnya?' pikiran Mia mulai tak terkontrol. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang semakin menggunung di kepalanya.

"...a! ...ia! Mia! Kau baik-baik saja?" Robin cemas karena Mia hanya bengong saja.

"Eh? Ah? Ya... aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Mia kepada Robin.

"Ini diluar dugaanku, selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang dengan kasus yang sama sepertimu. Apa kau ingat bagaimana caramu datang ke dunia ini?" Robin balas bertanya pada Mia

"Itu... aaaaAAAAHHHH!" Mia benar-benar mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, hingga mengabaikan saran dari Chopper. Pada akhirnya rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia pun menjerit, tak kuat menahan rasa sakit itu. Pandangannya terasa memudar, dan ia pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Robin yang ada didekatnya segera menangkap tubuh Mia, sebelum menyentuh lantai kapal.

"MIA/MIA-SAN/MIA-CHAN?!" semua anggota kru topi jerami langsung mengerubungi Mia. Chopper dengan sigap memeriksanya, dan memberikan perintah pada yang lain untuk membantunya.

.

.

.

"Ugghh..." beberapa saat kemudian, Mia pun akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Ah?! Dia sudah sadar! Semuanya dia sudah sadar!" sahut Chopper memberitau yang lain. Semua anggota kru pun berhamburan masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Menya! Aku senang melihat kau baik-baik saja" sahut Luffy gembira.

"Mia-chan~ aku bawakan teh hangat untukmu!" ucap Sanji sambil memberikan secangkir teh pada Mia, yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk, bangun dari tidurnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Ia menerima cangkir itu dan langsung menyeruputnya. Ia memberikan tatapan terimakasih pada Sanji, yang langsung berputar-putar kegirangan.

"Nah kan, apa kataku? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat-ingat! Lihat, apa yang terjadi padamu kemudian?" Chopper menceramahi Mia, membuatnya menundukkan kepala tak mampu menatap sorotan khawatir dari Chopper.

"Hn"

"Maafkan aku Mia, karena perkataanku kau jadi seperti ini" ujar Robin sedih. Mia yang tadinya hanya menunduk, karena ceramahan Chopper, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Robin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kau tak perlu minta maaf, berkat mu ingatanku kembali"

"Kau mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali?" Robin membelalakkan matanya

"Hn" angguk Mia.

"Itu berarti... kau sudah tau bagaimana caramu datang kemari?" tanya Nami penasaran. Mia pun menceritakan kembali kisahnya mulai dari pergi ke pameran sampai tiba di lautan.

"Itu... itu benar-benar luar biasa!" sahut Usopp kagum. "Tu-tunggu! Berarti teoriku itu salah besar?!" lanjutnya lagi kecewa.

"Apa yang harus dikecewakan Usopp, anggap saja teorimu itu seperti story yang biasa kau ceritakan" timpal Franky. "Tapi Robin, tak kusangka yang kau katakan tentang dunia inti itu benar-benar ada."

"Oi! Jangan seenaknya begitu, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat teori itu! Setidaknya hargai usahaku! Ah...? Se-sebentar Franky, apa itu berarti kau tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Robin sebelumnya?"

"Bukan begitu Usopp, tapi membayangkan ada berbagai macam dunia dengan pusatnya ada pada dunia inti, dan dunia yang kita tempati ini merupakan salah satu cabang dari dunia inti... itu sangatlah tak masuk akal..."

"Memang benar sih... tapi melihat buktinya sudah ada di depan mata kita sendiri, berarti sudah dapat dipastikan jika itu adalah hal yang nyata!"

"Yohohohoho... Mia-san, jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Brook memberikan Mia tatapan serius.

"Apa ini mengenai pantsu lagi?" tanya Mia sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Brook.

"Tidak, bukan itu... namun jika kau mau membahas itu sih aku..." Mia langsung memberikan death glare, membuat Brook bergidik ngeri "Ah, maafkan aku... bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Kau bilang kau datang kemari melalui buku bergambar yang berjudul ONE PIECE, kan? Apa disana dikatakan jika aku akan bertemu dengan Laboon? Kapan?"

"Tak boleh ada spoiler, Brook! Nanti petualangan kita tak kan seru lagi, karena sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi" protes Luffy tak terima.

"Euh...Aku tak pernah membaca komik ONE PIECE" jawab Mia ragu-ragu, takut dengan respon Brook.

"..." Brook hanya menatapnya saja.

"..." Mia menundukkan kepalanya, dalam pikirannya ia merasa ngeri jika harus terus-menerus menatap mata Brook yang bolong itu.

"..." anggota kru topi jerami yang lain, termasuk Sanji yang sudah berhenti berputar, menatap mereka berdua bergantian, tanpa disadari sambil menahan nafas mereka.

"Yohohohoho... tak usah khawatir Mia-san. Luffy-san sendiri tak menginginkan ada spoiler, jadi yah... kurasa itu bukan masalah besar. Luffy-san, kau beruntung Mia-san tak pernah membaca buku itu. Jadi takkan ada spoiler untuk petualang kita selanjutnya" sahut Brook, yang dibalas senyuman lebar Luffy. Semua anggota kru pun menarik nafas lega.

"Ahh... Sayang sekali kau tak pernah membacanya, Mia..." Nami menatap Mia sedih.

"Nami!" Luffy memberikan tatapan serius pada Nami.

"Aku mengerti Luffy... aku mengerti... tapi kan kita bisa mendiskusikan strategi untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya, jika tau apa yang akan terjadi"

"..." Luffy masih menatapnya serius

"Oke, oke... itu kan hanya seandainya saja, Luffy. Lagipula itu takkan pernah terjadi. Jadi, jangan menatapku seserius itu!" mendengar perkataan Nami, ekspresi Luffy cerah kembali.

"Salahmu sendiri yang mengatakan perkataan konyol begitu, Nami" timpal Zoro

"OI! Jangan me—" sebelum Sanji sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Nami memotong perkataannya.

"Grrr... Zoro! Beraninya kau! Aku akan membuat hutangmu bertambah menjadi tiga kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya!" sahut Nami sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Zoro.

"Oi, oi Nami! Jangan seenaknya saja!" Zoro tak terima dengan perkataan Nami

"Salahmu sendiri, weekkk..." Nami menjulurkan lidahnya pada Zoro.

"hah! Bodoh sekali kau Marimo!" Sanji smug melihat Zoro dalam kesulitan. Mia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

"Baiklah semuanya! Ayo kita keluar dan membiarkan Mia istirahat. Dan kau Mia, aku ingin kau menuruti perkataanku, tanpa ada bantahan" sahut Chopper mengusir semua orang dan menatap Mia tajam. Yang ditatap pun hanya mengangguk cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam selimut.

XXX

Beberapa jam kemudian, Mia pun terbangun. Ia pergi mencari para kru topi jerami, yang ternyata mereka semua berkumpul di dek. Ia melihat Nami dan Robin yang sedang asik berdiskusi. Tak jauh dari situ Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp asik bermain ayunan, sementara Brook memainkan alat musiknya. Alunan melodi yang indah terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kapal. Franky mengendalikan kemudi kapal, sedangkan Zoro tidur terlentang di atas rumput dengan pulasnya. Mia tak melihat Sanji dimanapun, sepertinya ia masih sibuk di dapur. Mungkin menyiapkan camilan untuk Nami dan Robin.

Semula Mia ragu-ragu mendekati mereka, namun Luffy tak sengaja menemukannya dan menariknya untuk bermain.

"Menya! Kau sudah bangun? Ayo main!" sahutnya senang

"Tidak, Chopper bilang aku harus istirahat" tolak Mia

"Ng? Oi Chopper! Menya ingin main dengan kita, boleh kan?" tanya Luffy pada Chopper. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Chopper pun melirik Luffy dan menemukan Mia disampingnya.

"Aku tak bilang begitu" balas Mia, namun tak dihiraukan Luffy.

"Ahh, Mia... bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Chopper sambil mendekati Mia

"Hn" jawab Mia pelan

"Yosh! Jadi dia boleh main, kan?" tanya Luffy menatap Chopper dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jika Mia merasa baikan, kurasa tak masalah. Tapi ingat! Jangan memaksakan dirimu, jika kau merasa lelah" nasihat Chopper pada Mia.

"Yosha! Ayo kita main kejar-kejaran! Kau yang jaga, Menya! Chopper, Usopp LARIII!" teriak Luffy sambil berlari diikuti Chopper dan Usopp. Mia bengong menatap mereka bertiga

"Mia, jika kau tetap berdiri saja disitu, nanti mereka akan sadar kalau kau tak berniat untuk mengejar mereka" sahut Robin menggelengkan kepalanya. Nami tersenyum melihat tingkah kaku Mia.

"Sudahlah Mia, ayo kemari! Jika nanti salah satu dari mereka kembali dan kau masih disana, mereka takkan membiarkanmu sendiri" sahutnya. Mia mengangguk dan mendekati Nami dengan ragu-ragu.

POK POK, Robin menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong disampingnya dan berkata,"Duduk disini, Mia. Mari berbincang-bincang. Pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan, kan? Begitu pula denganku, ada beberapa yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai duniamu itu" Mia menuruti perkataan Robin.

Mereka bertiga mengobrol berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari bajak laut, grandline, sampai ke teknologi, budaya, dan bahkan perhiasan, sudah pasti Nami yang menanyakan hal itu. Entah mengapa hati Mia terasa begitu hangat dengan percakapan itu. Biasanya dia enggan jika harus berbicara panjang lebar, namun entah kenapa semenjak bertemu dengan kru topi jerami, ia merasa sedikit dihargai yang membuat ia ingin mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

Luffy, Usopp, dan juga Chopper terlihat begitu kecewa saat mengetahui Mia bukannya mengejar mereka, melainkan malah asik ngobrol dengan Nami dan Robin. Namun saat ketiga orang itu merengek-rengek padanya untuk bermain bersama, tanpa sengaja jus yang ada ditangannya tersenggol dan tumpah mengenai kue Nami. Mereka memucat melihat wajah Nami yang penuh amarah, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi mereka segera melarikan diri.

"Ckckck... dasar mereka itu! Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada kueku! Padahal aku ingin menghabiskannya! SANJI!"

"YA NAMI-SWAANN~"

"Sanji lihat! Kueku dihancurkan oleh Luffy!" Nami mengadu kepada Sanji agar dapat kue baru.

Mendengar perkataan Nami, Sanji langsung naik darah. "APA?! AWAS KAU LUFFY! LUFFY DIMANA KAU?!" ia langsung melesat pergi mencari Luffy.

"T-tunggu Sanji! Gimana dengan kueku?!" sahut Nami mencoba mencegah Sanji, namun terlambat, batang hidungnya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu pun berjalan dengan cepatnya. Sang pendekar pedang pun akhirnya terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

"Hwaaahhhnnn..." Zoro menguap lebar-lebar. Begitu melihat Mia, yang rupanya sedang termenung, ia langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Oi cebol!" panggilnya kepada Mia. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab karena mengira bukan dirinya yang dipanggil.

"Oii Chibi!" panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun ia tetap tidak menggubrisnya.

Merasa kesal karena panggilannnya tidak digubris ia pun mendekati gadis itu, dan berteriak langsung ditelinganya.

"OIII!" Lamunan Mia pun buyar seketika, ia terkejut melihat Zoro sudah ada disampingnya.

"Hn?!" Mia menatap Zoro sambil mengerutkan alisnya menandakan bahwa ia kesal karena lamunannya terganggu.

"..." Zoro menatap Mia tajam

"..." Mia balas menatap Zoro

"..." Zoro masih bungkam, namun ia terlihat berpikir keras, sepertinya ia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri

"..." Mia jadi bingung melihat tingkah Zoro

"Lupakan." Setelah sekian lama keheningan tercipta, akhirnya Zoro pun dengan bulat memutuskan tidak jadi bertanya dan langsung melengos pergi. Pelipis Mia berkedut melihat kelakuan Zoro, ia pun langsung menghalangi jalan sambil menatap tajam Zoro. Namun yang ditatapnya itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja!" kata Mia.

"..." mendengar itu Zoro pun menghela nafas. Dia merasa tak yakin untuk mengatakannya, namun melihat ekspresi Mia yang merasa seperti dipermainkan, ia pun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksaku untuk mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin tau, jika kau bisa datang kemari melalui sebuah buku, bukankah kau tinggal kembali saja ke duniamu itu melalui buku yang sama?" Mia terkejut mendengar perkataan Zoro. Ia mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap, kepalanya tertunduk, membuat ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa dibaca. Zoro jadi merasa bersalah melihat dirinya begitu depresi.

"A... dengar, itu..." Zoro tergagap, ia menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jika memang segampang itu, mungkin sudah lama aku kembali ke duniaku. Buku itu tidak ikut terbawa ke dunia ini..." sahut Mia pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahhh.. Err, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada Robin saja? Mungkin dia tau sesuatu" hibur Zoro

Aura depresi Mia perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan mereka pun langsung mencari Robin. Ternyata Robin ada di ruang akuarium, bersantai bersama kru lainnya, yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul disana.

"Robin, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" kata Mia begitu ia melihat Robin.

"Ara? Apa itu?" Robin menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana cara aku bisa pulang? Apa di pone-pone-sesuatu itu terdapat petunjuk untuk membawaku pulang?" tanya Mia menggebu-gebu dengan penuh harapan. Semua orang terdiam melihat Mia yang begitu bersemangat, termasuk Luffy dan Sanji.

"Ah, soal itu... maafkan aku Mia, sayangnya aku tidak menemukan petunjuk lebih lanjut tentang itu. Di poneglyph itu, banyak kata-kata yang sudah rusak dan tak terbaca. Jadi..." Robin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Mia sedih.

"Jadi... jadi aku...?" harapan Mia hancur seketika, ia pun putus asa.

'OH SHIT!' Zoro merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia merasa semakin bersalah karena sudah mengutarakan pendapatnya. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Mia bergerak mundur. Dia syok mendengar perkataan Robin. Semakin lama kakinya semakin terasa lemas sehingga ia hampir saja jatuh, namun Sanji dengan sigap sudah ada dibelakangnya dan memegang pundaknya. Mia berbalik menatap Sanji dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sa...n...ji..." ucapnya setengah menangis.

DEGH, jantung Sanji serasa mau copot melihat keimutan gadis yang dihadapannya itu. Tubuh mungil nan kurus, ditambah ia mengeluarkan ekspresi yang imut di wajahnya yang selalu datar itu, dan juga matanya yang berkaca-kaca, hidung yang memerah, dan bibir yang gemetaran membuat Sanji lemas tak berdaya.

'UWOOOOHHHH MOE MOE MIA VERSION' batin Sanji tak kuat melihat makhluk mungil nan imut itu, tanpa sadar ia mendorong Mia dan tubuhnya jatuh mengarah ke arah Luffy.

"Ah!"

TAP, dengan reflek Luffy segera menahan tubuh Mia agar tidak terjatuh. Melihat Mia yang begitu putus asa ia merasa sedih dan bertekad untuk menolongnya.

"Jangan khawatir Menya! Kami semua akan membantumu mencari jalan pulang!" ucap Luffy dengan senyuman khasnya, diikuti dengan anggukan anggota lainnya. Mia terkejut dengan perkataan Luffy.

"Kenapa? Kita kan baru saja kenal?"

"Bodoh sekali! kau itu kan temanku, tentu saja aku membantumu! Takkan kubiarkan salah satu temanku itu menangis dan bersedih! Jika aku bisa membantunya, pasti akan kulakukan!" balas Luffy dengan serius.

"Apa kau menginginkan bayaran? Asal kau tau aku tak memiliki apapun saat ini." sahut Mia pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh seluruh kru topi jerami.

KACHING! Mata Nami pun berubah menjadi mata uang beri begitu mendengar kata 'bayar'.

"Ah mungkin kau bisa memba—" tangan Zoro langsung membekap mulut Nami, dia tak ingin membuat keadaan lebih buruk lagi dengan sifat mata duitan Nami. Nami meronta, namun sialnya ia tak bisa melepaskan tangan kekar itu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sambil memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Zoro.

'Akan kubuat kau membayar berkali-kali lipat dengan kelakuanmu ini Zoro!' batin Nami kesal, belum lagi Sanji yang tak bisa membantunya karena begitu terpukau menatap Mia.

"Teman itu tidak membutuhkan bayaran Mia-san, kami menolong dengan ikhlas yohohoho..." ucap Brook. Mia tertegun mendengar itu. Ia menatap Luffy dan yang lainnya satu persatu, betapa seriusnya ekspresi mereka. Batinnya berkecamuk melihat keseriusan yang terpampang di wajah mereka.

'Aku...aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini...bukankah yang namanya teman itu hanya memanfaatkan saja? Apa itu berarti... itu berarti aku yang memanfaatkan mereka?! Kenapa... kenapa mereka mau saja dimanfaatkan olehku? Kenapa? Aku sungguh tak mengerti... apa yang menyebabkan mereka mau membantuku begitu saja? Kenapa mereka tak minta bayaran? Kenapa? ' Air mata Mia pun akhirnya turun berlinang dengan derasnya. Namun, tak ada suara yang dihasilkannya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap kru topi jerami dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Author note:

Terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini...

ditunggu review, kritik, ataupun sarannya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD

~Mina-nyan


End file.
